before he cheats
by pinkdiva16
Summary: based on the song by carrie underwood
1. Chapter 1

Haley's POV

That stupid ***hole I can't believe him

Right now he's probably slow dancing  
with a bleached-blond tramp  
and she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey

Man I bet that girl can't even hold her liquor. URG you know what why get mad when I can get even. I drove to my best friend's house but her brother answered.

Hey hot stuff what can I do for you

Let me borrow your baseball bat

What why

Just give it to me Nathan

Ok fine but if you're going to do something illegal I'm coming with

What no

Fine then go elsewhere

Urg fine lets go

On the way there Nathan starts asking questions

So why are you doing this

Because that B*stard cheated on me again

Oh I'm sorry Hales

Thanks Nathan you know I think this is the closest we ever came to having a conversation

Yeah because you would never get me the time of day

What your were always a jerk

True but you know I always liked you Hales and I still do

What you do why

Because you're smart, beautiful, and this guy Damian has no idea what a great girl he lost by cheating on you

They finally arrive at their destination when Haley looks at Nathan at says

Aww thanks Nate now let's do this

Right now, he's probably up behind her  
with a pool stick  
showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know

I take a deep breath and just think about what he's doing right now not knowing about his precious baby that's about to get destroyed.

I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I keyed his car on all the sides writing F*ck you B*astard and I hate you I even glance at Nathan and watch his shocked face while I'm doing this. I slashed every f*cking tire and finally carved my name tutor girl on the side. Then I took the baseball bat at crashed his headlights

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's going to get lucky

Finally I got done and looked at my masterpiece.

Wow I did it

Yeah you did it remind me to never cheat on you hales

Ha-ha but that would be impossible anyways

What why

Well for one we would have to date which were not

Well can we

Can we what Nate

Always have to make things complicated don't you Haley

Yup but seriously what

Haley James will you go on a date with me

Yes Nathan Scott I will love too

And they kissed and then it started raining

Come on Nathan lets go

You know hales I think rain is our thing

And why do you say that

Because it rained when we first met, when we had our first fight, and now it's raining on the night we first get together and share our first kiss.

You know you might be on to something Scott

Come on Hales lets go home


	2. red high heels part 1

It was just another day for Haley James she woke up, had her morning coffee, took a shower, and then got dressed when the doorbell rang.

Damien West my ex-boyfriend was standing there only I didn't actually break up with him yet. Damien comes storming in yelling about his car being destroyed and saying a bunch a cuss words when I yell

IT WAS ME

(In those last few moments it felt like time stopped and then Damien said)

What what was you?

I destroyed your car and I'm not sorry either

Why would you do that what have I ever done to you but be your boyfriend

(I started to laugh hysterically while Damien looks at me confused)

A good boyfriend that's funny because a good boyfriend doesn't cheat on his girlfriend with a stripper he met in a bar.

What Haley honey what are you talking about

Seriously Damien your just gonna stand there and lie to my face I saw you with her and she was all over you.

Oh Haley she came onto me it didn't mean anything

Really Damien because where I was standing you had your hands all over her and like 5 seconds away from doing it right there.

Baby come on I was in a bar I had a lot to drink and was the booze I didn't know what I was doing.

That's bull Damien and you know it and if you didn't get it before were done now get out

Ok Haley but it's not over I love you

Whatever just get out

(Damien leaves)

(Rings)

Hello I say

Hey girlfriend

Girlfriend since when did we get exclusive we didn't go out yet

What oh yeah is that ok I just thought since our date was tonight that (Nate trails off when I cut him off)

Nate relax its fine it was actually pretty sexy

Not funny Haley you really had me scared there

Whatever Scott it was pretty funny so what are we doing tonight

It's a surprise you will just have to wait and see

Urg I hate you

No you don't you love me

Whatever

You didn't deny it

I didn't say it either

No but you will

Oh I will will I

Yup because I'm simply irrestible

Uh huh well I got to go

Ok bye girlfriend

(Smiles and says bye boyfriend for now and I laugh when Nate says)

What Haley

I hang up

I call up Brooke and tell her to meet me at the mall in 10minutes by the BCBG

10 minutes later

At BCBG in the mall

When I finally get there I see Brooke looking at a bunch of cute dresses

Hey Brookie

Hey hales

Not much

Yea right so what's the shopping emergency because normally I'm the one that invites you to the mall.

Well I need a smoking hot outfit for tonight

What's tonight I thought you broke up with Damien after last night

Oh I did

Wait you have a date

Pssh no I say unconvincly

Omg you so do who is it anyone I know

Well you guys are close

How close because I'm close Lucas but he has Peyton and I'm close to Jake but he has Rachel unless omg(her face starts to light up) no way its Nathan isn't it

I shake my head yes kind of nervous about her reaction

Suddenly she lets out a loud scream you're going out with my brother

I nod my head when she comes over and attacks me

I look up at her and say are you okay with this

Ok of course Haley all I got to say is it's about time

Really I wasn't sure how you would take it

Well I'm happy I saw the way you guys looked at each other and I never got why you wasted your time on the ass Damien in the first place

Yea well me either but I'm happy now

Well good now let's get shopping you're going to blow my brother mind tonight he won't know what hit him.

5 hours later

Finally shopping is done and I only needed one outfit but I ended up with 2 miniskirts 3 halter tops in pink, black and red and 2 pairs of jeans 1 flare, 1 pink skinny. I also got1black and 1red mini dress and a pair of red high heels Brooke insisted I buy.

Ok Haley lets go back to your house so I can help you with your hair and make up

Ok let's go

3 hours later

So Brooke did my make-up that had a Smokey feel and my hair was wavy with diamond clips in it on the side and I decided to wear my skinny jeans with the red halter and red high heels. Then there was a knock on the door I go to open it and find Nate standing there on the other side.

Hey Nate I say

Nates POV

Wow she looks gorgeous no I mean beautiful man I can't find the right word and now she's standing there looking so stunningly beautiful and looking at me like I'm and idiot with my mouth open wait stunningly beautiful that's it Haley James is Stunningly Beautiful and she all mine how did I get so lucky. Suddenly I hear the voice of an angel

Nate Nate hello anyone there

Finally I say wow Hales you look Amazing

Thanks boyfriend you don't look so bad either

Well girlfriend shall we get going

We shall she says

Hey hales

\

Yeah Nate

I'm glad you decided to go out with me

Me too

And she kissed my cheek


	3. au

Im sorry but I have decided to give up on this story I have no inspiration to continue writing


End file.
